Recollection
by GleekPJOFreak
Summary: Chloe moved away when Beca was 10. They promised to stay in touch, but never did. Now, both girls are attending college with no recollection of who the other is. Beca walks around Barden University when she's suddenly stopped. "Any interest in joining our a capella group?"
1. Chapter 1

**sup? just** **trying out a new kind of pairing. I read this ship all the time so I figured I would write one.**

* * *

"Beca, why don't you go play outside? It's a beautiful day," Mrs. Mitchell said.

"It's cold in here and there are kids I don't know out there," Beca replied.

"That's why you go make friends."

"I can't."

Mrs. Mitchell rolled her eyes at her 6 year old. "Yes, you can. Come on. We're going outside to that park."

Beca groaned, but put her light-up sneakers on anyway and walked to park with her mom. As they got closer to the park she saw kids her age and their parents. But the sight that really caught her eyes was a small girl with fiery red hair and a glowing smile. Beca was in deep thought, so she didn't notice that her mother had let go of her hand and that she was walking towards the girl. When Beca was in a small distance of the girl, a boy stood in front of her. He had brown hair and pudgy face.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"I'm Beca," she timidly answered.

The boy looked her over. Beca stood there quietly and awkwardly as he stared. The boy opened his mouth to speak but the red-headed girl butted in.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully. "Tom, stop staring. You're making her feel weird."

"She looks weird," he sneered.

Beca's eyes started to water and she turned around quickly, walking as fast as she could to her mom. When her mom asked what was wrong, Beca didn't reply. She just kept walking and ran inside her house, up to her room. A few moments later, the doorbell rang.

"Beca, someone's here for you," her mom called.

The brunette walked down the stairs and saw the red-head from the park earlier. Beca walked towards her, but hid behind her mothers legs.

"Tom isn't with you, is he?"

The girl shook her head. "Nope. Just me. I'm Chloe by the way."

"Hi, Chloe," Beca muttered.

"I was wondering if you'd like to pick flowers with me."

Beca made a face. "Pick flowers?"

Chloe giggled. "Yeah. Pick flowers. I promise it will be fun."

"Okay. Can I go, momma?"

Mrs. Mitchell smiled. "Yes, just make sure you're home before dark."

"I will, momma."

Chloe smiled brightly and pulled Beca along. When they reached the top, Chloe sat down in front of a group of flowers and started picking them.

"These are carnations. They're my absolute favorite," she told Beca.

Beca watched the girl closely and admired her red-hair and bright smile. What Beca loved the most was the color of her eyes. They were just so blue. She could stare at Chloe's eyes for the rest of her life.

"Why are you staring, Beca?" Chloe asked happily.

_I don't think this girl is ever unhappy, _Beca thought.

The brunette blushed. "You're just really pretty, that's all."

It was Chloe's turn to blush. The red-head stood up, walked over to Beca, and pressed her lips to hers. When Chloe pulled away, Beca was grinning, but confused all the same.

"What was that?"

"A kiss. My mommy gives one to my daddy whenever he makes her happy.'

"I make you happy?"

"You're always gonna make me happy, Becs. I know it," Chloe beamed.

Beca smiled at the nickname. "Alright, Red."

Since that day, it became official. Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale were inseparable. They did everything together and usually used up their parents' cameras taking silly pictures of themselves. When Beca's parents divorced, Chloe was there in an instant to comfort her best friend. When Chloe's brother went to the Army, Beca was there to cheer her up. Then Chloe moved away when Beca was 10. They promised to stay in touch, but never did. Now, both girls are attending college with no recollection of who the other is. Beca walks around Barden University when she's suddenly stopped.

"Any interest in joining our a capella group?"


	2. Chapter 2

**jesus. 41 follows? wasn't expecting that.**

* * *

Beca, without looking at the voice speaking, took the flyer and looked it over. _A capella?, _she thought. She looked up from the flyer and stared at the red-head in front of her. Beca was taken aback, but quickly regained her composure.

"Oh, right! This is a thing now," she said.

Chloe shook her head vigorously. "Oh, totes!"

The blue-eyed girl continued to tell Beca about the wonders of being a Barden Bella, but the brunette was only half listening. The bubbly girl reminded her of someone. She just couldn't quite put her finger on it. _She kinda looks like Brittany Snow. That girl is seriously hot. _

"-and we sing in national competitions all over the world."

Beca was brought back to the conversation. "On purpose?"

The blonde girl next to Chloe looked mildly insulted. "We played the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Center, you bitch!"

Beca gave an amused smirk and stared at the blonde.

"What Aubrey means to say," Chloe quickly covered for her friend, "is that we're a close knit group of girls whose dream is to return to the ICCAs at Lincoln Center. Help us turn our dreams into a reality?"

"Sorry, but I don't even sing," Beca said, trying to ignore the dejected look on Chloe's face. "It was really nice meeting you."

The DJ turned around and continued looking at the various booths at the activities fair. Chloe stared after the girl. She knew she has seen the girl somewhere before. _Anna Kendrick! That's who she reminds me of! _

"Chloe, why are you staring at the alt girl?"

"She reminds me of someone. I just don't know who, Bree."

"Dear lord, please don't tell me you have a toner!"

Chloe looks at the blonde incredulously. "I just met the girl!"

Aubrey laughs. "I don't know, Beale. You could be jumping her bones in the next few days," she teases.

"Why are we friends?" the red-headed Bella groans.

"Because I forced you to be. You turned out fine, didn't you?"

Chloe just smirks and continues passing out flyers.

* * *

"Tom!" Chloe mockingly scolds.

Tom just grins and continues kissing Chloe's neck. Chloe sighs and lets Tom do what he wants. He's about halfway down her neck when she hears it. A voice. One that can sing. Chloe stops Tom and listens to the lyrics.

-_but I can't hear a word you say_

Chloe decides to go see who that aca-awesome voice belongs to. She follows the lyrics to her lady jam to a stall that's not too far from her own. When she pulls back the curtain, she smiles (in an odd sort of way).

"You _can_ sing!" she exclaims.

Beca spins around, grabbing the curtain to cover herself. "Dude!"

"How high does your belt go?" she asks, leaning forward and turning off the water.

"My what?"

"You have to audition for Bellas!"

Beca stares up at the ceiling. "I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover up your junk!" she says, trying not to stare at the very naked girl's body in front of her.

"Just consider it! One time we sang back up for Prince. His butt is so tiny I can hold it in, like, one hand," Chloe says, moving her hand, making Beca drop what she was using to cover up.

"Oh, God," Beca mutters, pressing her front to the tile wall. "Seriously? I am nude."

Chloe dismisses the fact that she's probably making the girl uncomfortable and asks her another question. "You were singing Titanium, right?"

That question makes Beca smile and look over her shoulder. "You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah. That song is my jam. My lady jam."

Beca blushes and turns to face the wall again. "That's nice."

The red-head smirks. "It is. The song really builds," she says, winking at the shorter girl.

The girl in return makes a face and says, "Gross."

"Will you sing it for me?"

"Dude! No! Get out!"

"Not for that reason! I'm not leaving here until you sing."

Seeing that the older girl was serious after giving a dramatic sigh, Beca started to sing Titanium. When Chloe joined in, Beca had to admit their voices blended well together. Chloe knew it too. Both girls sang the chorus of the song, looking into each others eyes (Or at least Beca tried to. A very beautiful red-head just walked naked into her shower). When they finished, Chloe gave Beca a smile and the brunette returned it. She looked down and her eyes immediately shot right back up. Chloe followed her eyes and grinned.

"Oh, yeah. I'm pretty confident about all this."

"You should be."

The older Bella gave another star-quality smile and handed Beca a towel. She strutted out of the shower, the walls echoing with her last words of "See you at auditions!" Becca stared at the spot where Chloe had once been standing.

_What the hell just happened?_


End file.
